


Dream weaver

by PetalTail



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalTail/pseuds/PetalTail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits dream of their Other Half. Dwarven hearts are lulled to sleep by the song the their One. and with a little help from a meddling wizard they finaly meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my brain just sorta when what the hell

_Hobbits dream of their Other Half. But Bilbo also hears a song every time he start feeling drowsy._

_Dwarven hearts are lulled to sleep by the song the their One. But Thorin dreams of a dreamcatcher, a object he never heard of before, yet he knows the name._

 

Dream weaver

 

Hobbits dream. They dream of the day that passed and fades into another. Not of what they did, what they saw and what they've eaten, but about what their Other Half had done and seen and eaten.

Hobbits are creatures of comfort, and they like to share in that comford. With their Other Half.

Bilbo thought of those dreams as an unconscious 'How was your day?' An easy convercetion held with the one to complete you.

Most hobbits dream of second breakfast and a blooming garden. Of going to the market. And maybe even of seeing themself. A smile or a friendly nod. Soon after one of those dreams they find each other. Sharing in days and dreams.

Bilbo was never so lucky. He never recrecognized anything. In fact, at this point he was quite sure that whoever his Other Half was, they didn't even live anywhere near The Shire. That didn't mean that he didn't enjoy his dreams. They are warm and exotic. An embrace given by strong but gentle arms. He knew every nook, every cranny. He knew where his Other Half is going, he knew the halls like the halls of Bag-end.

And he knew that they were regal.  The clothing they reached for in the moring, the tapestries they passed in the halls. The throne room. The throne. Some day his Other Half would be king. King, as he remembered “brother” echoing through his dreams.

There was something else, something he only ever sharde with his parents. They knew about his dreams, why should he keep his lullaby from them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dwarven hearts are lulled to sleep by the song the their One. As soon as their One is born into the world it starts. When they get drowsy and drift of into sleep they hear it. Some are born with the song in their ears, some hear it when their One is born. A voice suddenly remembering their song.

Thorin was always a little worried about his song. His sister's song came to her before his and by the time his song finaly began she had already given birth to two beautiful sons.

When his song started it was well worth the wait.

 

_Thorin sat in his studie, working on some papers. His father had just taken over the title of king and Thror had, and still did, spend more time in the treasuries rather then doing what a king should be doing. So it was up to Thorin and Thrain to fix the mess his grandfather had left them with._

_It was already late and Thorin's day had started early. The crown prince was dozing off, his back warm from the fire, when he heard a soft voice singing. Earthly, but no deep._

_Thorin cracked open his eyes, the song immediately fading. He hmed, dismissing the sound. It had been a long day, it must have been his imagination._

_He stood, groaning. His lower back cracking as he stretched his arms up, bending himself backward a little._

_When Thorin threw himself on his bed he only got rid of his boots and the outer layers of his clothing, to tired to even brush his teeth. He knew he was going to regret that in the moring but right now he couldn't care less._

_There he layed, spread out over his bed, feeling his tiredness taking over._

_A soft drumming beat echoing through his mind, soon followed by words repeaten in a lulling manner._ _The sound of chimes and pan flute filled his dreams. More voices, all sounding the same, singing the same words. Repeating each other. Their chanting swelling, growing stronger, in the end fading back into a lullaby._

 

Thorin blinked against the light. He rememberd his dream well. He had been having them for the past 33 years. They were always about little things.

A homely house, large but no castle. The neighbors were nice, allways ready for small talk and gossip. Thorin wondered if the person he dreamed of would also dream of him. He sat up, groaning as he pushed a hand through his hair.

A week ago he started dreaming of a great, big tree on top of a green hill. Thorin closed his eyes to think back.

 

He walked up the hill till he was under the tree, a curious swallow watching him. A round hoop, decorated with a sort webbing and all kinds of colourful threads and feathers, hung from one of the branches. Woven into the webbing were beads as colourful as the threads. Attached to it was a smaller, horizontal hanging hoop. Five wooden, hallow rods were attached to it. All differend lengtes, so they would make a differend sound as they swayed in the wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue how this works for now, I'm not even sure how soon I'm going to be able to update this...  
> Things might change along the way. please note, I will most likely post this on my ffnet as well, as long as it's a petal tail it's not a thief :p  
> also, it was not proof read and i'm not native english  
> thank you for reading


	2. Now that i see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look a second chapter //shots//  
> I'm so sorry it took so long //crawls away//

_‘Why don’t we send Bilbo?’ Every hobbit is the small room turned to look at him._

_Bilbo’s eyes widened. ‘Me?’ he asked, pointing a finger at himself. Gandalf smiled. ‘Yes, you.’_

_Bilbo furrowed his brow. ‘Why?’. ‘Why no?’ An unhelpful answer. There was a mischievous light in Gandalf’s eyes. ‘My dear Bilbo, think of all the people you might meet.’_

* * *

 

Bilbo heaved as he sat his heavy bag down on the ground and looked around the living room of the small home he would be calling his temporary home. A small smile grew on his lips as he walked back to the door and look out to the streets of Dale.

He had to admit, traveling into the city the first thought that came to his mind was that the urban environment was beautiful. He had had his doubts when Gandalf first pitched the idea. But standing here in the middle of a new city, still full with the wonder from the journey, he was happy that he had agreed to the plan.

Bilbo toke one last glance around the busy street and then closed the bottom part of the door, leave to top part open to let the heavy house smell out and the early spring air in.

Leaving what little belongings he had taken with him he started moving around the house. Checking the kitchen, looking around the cozy living room. After seeing the ground floor he moved up the stairs, 3 more rooms. A study, a bedroom and a bathroom.

A big grin appeared on Bilbo’s face when he saw that bedroom. The room was partly furnished with a large bed, wardrobe and chest at the end of the bed. The drapes in front of double doors that let out to a small balcony were pushed to the side. The early evening sun painting the room a fiery shade of orange.

‘Oh boy,’ he thought ‘i really need to do something for the people that gave me this house.’

* * *

 

Thorin paced around the room restlessly, his hands clapped behind his back.

‘Tomorrow.’ He thought, coming to a halt in front of the window of his study. ‘Tomorrow i’ll meet them.’

Thorin had figured it out a long time ago. The dreams that he had, they weren’t just a collection of random events. They were telling him about his One. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like them. He did enjoy them.

The warm halls of the house they walked through filled him with a sense of being home the halls of the castle never gave him. The dreams changed however, little over half a year ago they were whisked away from the town he had gotten to know so well. The traveling hadn’t bothered him as much, he didn’t mind the change of scenery. Oh no, he started to get antsy when he starter to remember bit and pieces of conversations from the dreams.

“ _You’ll be stationed in Dale._ ” “ _These are the responsibilities of an ambassador_.” But most importantly: “ _You’ll get to meet the Dwarfs from the mountain as well._ ”

Thorin was busy wiping this sweaty hands on this trousers when the door swung open and banged against the wall. ‘Fuck!’ he yelped and whipped around. A scowl found its way onto his face within a second as he look at his brother.

Frerin was laughing loudly, bend over clinging to his side. ‘Oh brother, if only you could see your face.’

Thorin scoffed. ‘What do you want Frerin?’ Frerin smiled at his brother. ‘I didn’t come here because i need something. I came to check up on you dear brother, to see how you’re doing. Now, what’s with the foul mood?’ His smile turned into a devilish grin. ‘Isn’t tomorrow a special day?’

Thorin sighed. There was little he could keep a secret for his brother and sister, they had noticed quickly that there was more to Thorin’s One than he let on. He had eventually told them, after much complaining on their end.

Dis immediately fell in love with his story. She spun tall tales about his One and about how they would finally meet. Thorin let her, he knew better than to get his hopes up. But now, they were so close all of a sudden. ‘Yes,’ he finally answered. ‘tomorrow I’ll get to meet them for the first time.’

* * *

 

Bilbo clung to the package in his lap and looked around the large room again. The room felt foreign but at the same time strangely familiar. He had been here a few time before in his dreams but to actually be here.

Bilbo gulped down the sudden feeling of nausea. His stomach was in a knot from the nerves and he slumped down in the chair.

A few seats away from him sat a female dwarf, though he almost hadn’t recognized at a female. He mentally kicked himself thinking back that he almost referred to her as mister when he had introduced himself.

He didn’t she her eyeing him with a look of amusement. ‘ _Oh Thorin,_ ’ Dis thought. ‘ _you lucky dog._ ’ Then she chuckled. ‘ _This is going to be so much fun._ ’ The grand double doors suddenly opened, abruptly pulling Bilbo from his thoughts. He almost knocked his knees on the underside of the table.

Quickly he got up and whirled around to face the door, mimicking Gandalf, who was moving to stand next to him.

Two dwarven individuals made their way to the table, but Bilbo had little time to look at them. He quickly bowed, mimicking Gandalf’s manners again. ‘It is a good to see you again, Thorin.’ He heard Gandalf speak.

A warm, low voice answered the wizard. ‘It is good to see you as well master Gandalf. I’m happy to hear that your journey was a save one.’ Low and silky smooth to his ears, Bilbo barely kept himself from frowning as he tried to think of where he had hear the sound before.

When he brought his head back up he immediately faced a sight he had never seen before yet, like the voice, recognized. A handsome face with stern yet soft features framed by dark, long hair and a short beard of the same colour. And blue, blue eyes, that seemed to pierce onto his soul and read his every thought. Oh. _Oh no. He’s hot._ His mind supplied helpfully.

Thorin bowed his head slightly toward the hobbit in front of him. ‘It’s good to see you are save as well, mister...?’ He let his words fade, waiting for the small creature to give him his name. He frantically prayed that he had somehow managed to keep his composure in front of his guests, hoping that his words hadn’t faltered.

The hobbit had lift his head to face him and Thorin had left like all the air was forced from his lungs. He was pretty sure his common sense had left him with his breath as one side of his brain only supplied him with descriptive words and the other side tried to figure out if it was possible for one blood to rush in two different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //bows deeply// THANK YOU VERY MUCH IF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!!  
> I'll try to write the 3rd chapter before next year ahahahah//shots//
> 
> it's not proofread and I'm still not native English huhuhu.[please tell me if there's weird mistakes, I'll correct them]  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
